Letting go
by seethesunlight346
Summary: "Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."- Maria Robinson. Can they? Let's find out…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer thingy…I don't any of the characters in the story …yet

Chapter 1:

Vanessa P.O.V

Hi I am Vanessa but formally known as Dr. Hudgens and I am 23 years old .I'm a paediatrician and I work at the world leading John Hopkins hospital which is situated in the picturesque state of Maryland. As you guys must have guessed already us guys are at the top of our game so we have to work our butts of every second of the day we spend working there. Don't get me wrong. I really love my job and feel really proud working at such high standards but sometimes I just feel that I'm working too hard and need to let go a bit and focus on myself and not put all my worries into trying to figure out how to unglue twins who used superglue to glue themselves. That did happen and it was hard to unglue them but I've had worse.

I may seem like a total workaholic but hey my social life isn't _that _bad. I have really nice friends and in fact my best friend Ashley who is formally known as (Why do I keep on saying that? I seem like a nerd) Dr. Tisdale is a gynaecologist so she deals with babies. Our jobs are a bit similar because I treat infants and babies as well so we can discuss issues relating to children. We are childhood (why do I keep mentioning children) best friends and I don't know how the heck we ended up working in the same hospital. It is quite weird but exciting at the same!

Now you know that I have the intellectual ability but do I have the look as they say? Well decide for yourself. Hmm…where do I start? I have dark brown soft curls that flow down my back nicely and I have one of those legendry big brown eyes. I think of them as an advantage because the children think I'm nice so they don't get scared by me. I have a heart shaped face and I think I do pretty well also I am a bit taller than the average height and have a petite figure but I'm not that short. On the other hand Ashley is the bomb. (do I sound like I'm from the seventies?) She was a blonde before but turned into a brunette but everything suits her and I'm not jealous or anything and she is what you call a natural beauty. People say I'm one as well but I don't really concentrate into looks; I'm more of a 'helping the world' type of girl

Enough with the background story let's move on to the present. "Hey Nessa are you ready to get some lunch? Because I'm hungry" Ashley said behind me. "Oh hi and yeah let me just get my stuff and where are we going by the way? I asked as I tidied up my desk. "Umm…there was this new restaurant that just opened so we could check that out" She replied thoughtfully. I laughed as Ashley's tummy rumbled. "I told you I'm hungry and why do you always take so much tim…" "Ok ok I'm done lets go" I cut in her sentence before she could get angrier. "Finally" Ashley said as she rolled her eyes at me even though I wasn't facing her I could still guess it. That's what you get for being BFFS for 16 years and counting. "You are such a drama queen ash" I said _again _for the 500th time or something. "You get me sister" Ashley said sarcastically as we walked down the corridor and walked out of the building into the great outdoors or just down the street which was a bit crowded by those tourists who were looking at the boutiques.

"Oooh did you hear about the new neurologist? All the nurses are crazy about him!" Ashley asked with excitement as we slowly sat down in a booth. "Umm…no but how did you hear about it?" I asked suspiciously. "Darling everyone in the hospital is talking about him and I heard he is quite handsome!" Ashley said. "That's what you said about Dr. Perkins and he turned out to be a 60 year old ugly and a lonely man who didn't know how to text" I reminded her. "Come on that wasn't my fault that was only one time and also in my defence I hadn't seen him" She said.

"Well have you seen this Dr… "I stopped in mid question because I didn't know what his name was but I'm sure Ashley would tell me. "Uhh, kind of and his name is Dr. Efron. I don't know his first name. Anyways I saw him walking down the corridor and I have to admit I actually agree with the nurses on this one. Too bad I have Scott but oh well he seemed quite into his work like you" Ashley stated. "Hey are you trying to say I'm a workaholic?" I asked. "Kind of" Ashley said. "I am not!" I said defensively. "Whatever you say Nessa" Ashley said as she covered her face with the menu to hide her laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

I _know_ this is kind of annoying when you want to read the story and you're interrupted so sorry in advance…ha-ha. Anyways I want to thank the people who read the story and even If I get one comment that makes my day . If you think there is a way I can improve than please tell me because It will make the story definitely better and I'm going to try to post as often as I can but the pattern will be a bit irregular as I've got my end of year exams coming up (Don't you just hate them?) so after that I will post more regularly. Enjoy

Vanessa P.O.V (I think it's going to be like this for the rest of the story but I'll write it anyways )

Chapter 2:

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy got my"..._ok maybe not but I like the song though and It's better than just saying 'I woke up in the morning…' because that is what _most _people do in the morning…I think. Anyways apart from the randomness/weirdness, my mornings are quite boring and some people say so is my life but let's not talk about the negative stuff, life is all about emitting positive energy around you and stuff like that. Normally I wake up at 7:30 in the morning and I have to be work by 8:30 so I only have 1 hour to do anything. You might be thinking why I don't just wake up earlier well in my defence I am not an early bird so I can't magically wake up at 6 Am and feel all happy.

Just as I was going to pour milk into my cereal the phone rang. This always happens to me. When I'm about to do something people just phone me and normally it is Ashley which is quite weird. So guess who it was? Ashley! "Hey Nessa, you busy?" Ashley asked. "Umm…kind of, I was going to make my cereal…" "Well who cares about breakfast and anyways are you going to pick me up?" She asked. "For your information breakfast is the most important meal of the day and yeah but we need to fill up the petrol on the way so you have to be extra quick whilst getting ready" I said but I knew she could never be 'extra quick when It came to dressing up. "Uhh…First of all again, who cares and secondly I will try but I can't guarantee" She replied. "Well maybe you should get off the phone and make a start!"I reminded her. "Oh yeah bye, see you later" She said. "Bye" I replied and hanged up the phone.

As I rushed out of the house I quickly remembered to take my copy of pride and prejudice with me because sometimes when I have no clients which is nearly impossible but still it sometimes happens, I tend to read because I get bored just sitting on the laptop and scrolling through face book. I've read Pride and prejudice many times before but it's like one of my favourite books of all time because the chemistry between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy is eccentric and it's one of the greatest love stories ever. I don't really read classics but Pride and prejudice is certainly an exception.

"Ashley hurry up please if we move on in this rate we will definitely be late and you know I hate being late!" I said to Ashley as she quickly tried to get her stuff together. "I'm almost done and oh and you hate a lot of things" She said as she rolled her eyes. "We have no time for arguing we need to get going!" I said whilst walking restlessly around the room. " Nessa, if you need to go to the toilet then go, walking around the room like that isn't going to help you" Ashley stated. " I don't need to go to the toilet and I'm waiting for you and I need to find out my new assignment because I'm supposed to be working with this doctor on a case and I won't be able to find out if I don't get there on time" I said really fast. " Nessa calm down, It's going to be ok, take deep breaths and I'm ready so let's and who is this doctor you're going to be working with? " I'm fine and finally you are ready. Umm…I actually don't know who I'm going to be working with but I hope it's not that old man who you thought was so hot" I said teasingly. "You aren't going to let that go are you?" She asked with sarcasm. "Nope" I said whilst I parked in the staff car park in the hospital. Today was going to be interesting.

(So who do you think she is going to work with? It is quite obvious though…'hint hint' It's not Ashley maybe someone new perhaps…hmmm)


	3. Chapter 3

Before continuing on to the story(sorry I'm doing this again)…I want to apologize for not uploading quickly like I said before my exams are coming up…(today is Friday and they start on Wednesday) so I have to revise quite hard now because I didn't revise much before! Sorry if I'm babbling on...

Chapter 3- This is kind of fun… (Note: This is the name of the chapter…lol I haven't changed the name of the story to this which would be quite weird...)

"See you later Nessa" Said Ashley as she got out of the car. "Yeah I hope unless I die of all the stress." I said as I tried to carry my heavy bag which contained some of my patient's files. "Don't worry Nessa you'll be fine" She said as she patted my back which caused me to whine even more. "Only a few more steps left" Ashley said as we walked through the corridor. "Hey Vanessa your assignment is ready and oh do you want to put that bag down first?" The head nurse Monique who is also a very close friend of mine asked. "Thanks Mo you totally saved my shoulder from breaking" I said thankfully as I made my way to my room. "No problem you looked in pain" Monique shouted from the corridor.

"So what is the assignment and who do I have to work with and please don't say Mr. Perkins" I asked Mo(I can't be bothered to write her full name all the time because it is looooooong) "Umm…you have to work with Dr. Efron who could beat Dr. Perkins in the looks department any day and you 2 have to work on a patient who is a child who's Spinal cord needs to be straightened so we thought you guys would make the perfect pair" Mo said with a grin . "Hey what do you me-?" My question was interrupted by I think Dr. Efron. "Sorry I'm late I had to finish with a patient. Did I miss anything?"

"Not very much Dr. Efron I was just telling Vanessa here who is soon to be your partner in this assignment" Mo explained. "Hi I'm Vanessa" I introduced myself. I hope I didn't sound stupid. He roughly looked my age and had those lovely blue eyes that you get lost into and had different shades of brown but it was mostly chestnut brown hair (Sense?...lol). "Hey I'm Zac, it's nice to finally meet you" He replied. Wait what did he mean by 'nice to finally meet you'? "Umm…thanks I guess?" I replied confusedly…. "Oh it's just that Monique was talking a lot about you" He replied. "Were you Monique?" I asked whilst staring at her. "Hey he's new here and I was just telling him about his partner" She replied with uncertainty.

"Ok?" I replied. Before the atmosphere got weird or should I say Zac took the file from her and we made way to his office. We talked along the way and I'm glad to say that he was quite easy to get on with. He is charming…good looking…has blue eyes and…wait what am I saying? This seems quite weird. Anyways let's snap back into reality. "You know in the morning how come you were dealing with a patient because we normally don't start work till 8:30 Am unless it's an emergency" I asked. "Uhh…I have to go on call even when I'm not working" He said. "Oh ok" I replied because there was not much to say on the topic.

"So what do you think about the case?" I asked after he examined the file. "I think we can easily do the operation but the think that worries me is that he has past physiological problems so he might not be at ease to do the operation but I'm sure you can help him and I'm sure he will fall for your brown eyes instantly" Zac stated with a grin which accentuated his features even more which made me blush. "I think we will get on very well Dr. Hudgens" Zac said as he left the room to check on something. I would certainly agree with what he said and I was certainly glad and all that time I was spending with him the butterflies in my stomach increased….this feeling was really different. It felt nice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I'm so sorry for not updating regularly because firstly I had to tackle with my exams and secondly I had writers block and to conclude the list of reasons…I'm not really feeling the story anymore and I don't want to come across as a quitter; I just don't think It's going to get anywhere really…lol but not all hope Is lost because occasionally I will add chapters but to keep the story alive. In the meanwhile I will perhaps start on another story about two completely different characters. Right now I'm thinking about Elizabeth Bennet and Mr Darcy. What do you think? Also as Zac and Vanessa have split up ages ago…you can't really get that inspired so yeah…So I'm going to add another chapter to make the fans happy and do look out for the new story so yes…lets continue. I Hope you're not already bored to death lol….**

Chapter 4-

"So…Zac, should we go and meet the kid?" I asked as he came back in the room with a file under his arm. "Yeah sure, what's his name again?" Zac asked. "Umm…His name is Jonathan Pike but he likes to be called...umm…Pikey" I said uncertainly making sure I had the right file in my hands. With saying this Zac erupted into laughter which in return made me laugh as well. Just when we were laughing Dr. Westerfield popped into the room perhaps because of hearing the laughter and gave us a lecture. "Now, now fellow doctors I'm sure you are aware this is a hospital, not a comedy circus and I best advice that you stop laughing and I'm sure you have a patient to deal with" With her saying this I suddenly shut up and stop laughing but Zac just made the atmosphere more awkward by saying "His name is Pikey!" In-between laughing which I think made Dr. Westerfield even madder. "Dr. Efron! It is not our duty to make fun of people regarding their name! I suggest you stop laughing right now!" And that is what he did fortunately. "Sorry Dr. Westerfield" We chimed in a chorus.

As we were walking down the hallway to meet Jonathan aka Pikey we were having a 'heated debate' regarding his psychological problems. "I'm pretty sure he was bullied in school because of his name so now he must be pretty shy and closed up" I suggested. "No, you've got it all wrong. I think he's got Oppositional defiant disorder so he must be angry and would get angry if someone called him a different name rather than 'Pikey'. "Wow I didn't even know that Oppositional Defiant disorder was a mental illness! I personally think that my theory is correct because it is simple but it does make sense!" I replied defensively. "I'm pretty sure you've got one as well" He replied. "Hey what is that supposed to mean?" I asked. He suddenly stopped midway and turned towards me. He looked me in the eyes for some moments but I genuinely wanted to it to be longer albeit the false claims he had against me. "It means that you need a break" He answered slowly. "I think _I'm _correct but my theory is simply _and _it makes sense" He replied cunningly whilst using my words. Before I could say something or anything at all he delicately put my loose strand back to where it belonged.

I'm actually glad I didn't have anything to say back because I couldn't think of anything. There I was standing near him, mesmerized by his beauty and charm. "Ahermm…" Dr. Westerfield cleared her throat awkwardly as she passed us in a corridor. We both took a step back immediately. "We meet again, Do we not Dr. Efron and Dr. Hudgens?" Oh we were just going to meet our patient…Pikey like you suggested Dr. Westerfield" I replied. "Hurry along then and oh one more thing, I suggest that you should get loved up somewhere else" With saying this she walked away from us and into a different room. "If she suggests one more thing to us than she won't be the only one who will be suggesting" I replied after making sure she wasn't near us. "You're right on that one Hudgens and she needs a different hobby" Zac replied with a witty remark. I giggled which made him smile and that made my insides melt…again.

So after our _long _journey through the hallway we finally got to meet Pikey and believe me he was nothing like we predicted. It turns out that Pikey is a mummy's boy but more extreme I guess. His mother called him Pikey so Pikey doesn't let anyone else call him by any other name because his mum only calls him Pikey. Poor boy; when we went to meet him, he was sitting on his mums lap clinging to her like there was no tomorrow. He looked about 12 so it was quite irregular for him to do this. "Hello there…my name is Cassandra and I'm Jonathan's mom" Said Pikey's mom and extended her arm to shake hands. "Umm…Hello I'm Vanessa and this is Zac" I said as I pointed my arm towards Zac and also returned her hand shake. "Excuse me for interrupting but Mrs. Pike I thought Jonathan here prefers to be called Pikey" Zac asked curiously. "Well sometimes because he has Schizophrenia and sometimes he thinks he is someone else and that person is called Pikey" Mrs. Pike explained. "Oh ok" I said. "So right now who is he?" Zac asked. I threw a 'what the hell are you saying' look towards him and he replied with an 'Innocent what' look.

**So this is it for today or now I guess…lol how do you think Pikey/ Jonathan should behave? Should he be confused or angry? And for those who are waiting for the romance…I decided to make this a bit more realistic and decided for them to have little moments together and then they realise…so yeah...**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Year and a new chapter, woohoo! No long intros, woohoo!**

Chapter 5- work, work, work and some fun (Vanessa P.O.V)

So after the whole Pikey/ Jonathon thing I learned two things: one, to never laugh in front of Jonathon, because he gets angry like mad, and number two; never say ask him how he's doing, I learned _that_ the hard way. After twenty minutes of Zac and me trying to make Jonathon talk a bit, I gave up. That kid is just weird I tell you; it's like trying to talk to a brick wall. So I did what I had to do…I called Ashley down, to talk to him. Trust me she knows what to do. "Hey Vanessa, I'm ready to talk some sense into him where is he?" Ashley asked with determination in her voice. "uhm…there" I pointed to Jonathon who now regained his previous position, sitting in his mother's lap as If he was an injured bird, all innocent looking. Gosh I hate that kid.

"Oh the typical baby kid, I'll sort him out. What we do is, we corner him right, and then we threaten him to get beaten up, if he doesn't talk. Always works like a charm" Ashley said. Well I wasn't really sure whether if it was going to 'help' him talk or just scar him for life. "Are you sure that's even legal, If Dr. Westerfield finds out, we are toast" Zac said as he made his to the other side of the room. Me and Ashley didn't really want to look suspicious you know, so we just walked over to the other side of the room and started whispering in hushed voices. Like that doesn't scream out "hey look these people are up to something!"

"Yeah I have to agree with Zac on that one Ash, It sounds kind of rough. Why don't we all invite Jonathan to dinner to a restaurant he likes, sans his mum?" I suggested. It was a long shot, but I doubt Jonathon would overlook free dinner. Ashley gave me a dirty look, which was kind of funny as it showed that I was right. "Yeah let's go ask him" Zac said. "Have you forgotten something thing? That pike fish doesn't talk to anyone! I wouldn't mind to beat him up at all really…" "No Ashley" Zac and I said at the same time. "Fine, all you guys do is work, work and work but no fun" Ashley said quite sulkily.

So eventually after minutes or coercing, mostly by the courtesy of Ashley, Jonathon finally caved in. I don't know if it was the fear or Zac's bribing. Thanks to him, we owe Jonathon a new bike. Great! After Jonathon left, we all high fived due to our sudden happiness but unfortunately Dr. Westerfield picked that exact moment to come in to the room. Way to ruin the moment, geez! "I am sure you young people are aware that this is a hospital and I expect you to be mature, not foolish! Especially you Dr. Tisdale; I would like to speak to you in my office immediately" Dr. Westerfield bellowed.

Not again, I think I hate her even more than Dr. Perkins. "But we weren't doing anything bad. It's not our fault!" Ashley protested, her lips quickly turning to a frown. "No buts! You aren't children anymore and Dr. Efron, I'm watching you too. Dr. Tisdale do not keep me waiting, I have more important things to do" Dr Westerfield said as she swiftly walked out of the room. She is so heartless, seriously who recruited her anyway! "See you later Ash, you're going home with me right?" I asked her. "Yes, for the sleepover, thanks Nessa again, it's one thing I'm looking forward too. God rest my soul" Ashley said before leaving the room. I hope God does let her escape from the evil wench aka Dr. Westerfield.

"So it's just you and me huh?" Zac asked as he came closer to me, which meant I automatically took a step back. "Yes" That's all I could think off. Wow I was in deep! "So I was thinking next Saturday perhaps you and I could go to the movies or something?" He said. Is he actually asking me out? Is this a dream? Are there 24 pairs of chromosomes in our body? Yes the answer is yes! Well apart from the dream thing anyway. "Are you asking me out? As on a date?" I blurted out (stupidly). He came even closer to me so now, I was standing against the bookshelf and he slowly put his arms on the either side of my face and leaned in closer. "Yes, yes I am" He whispered. Wow his eyes were such a pretty shade of blue. What shall I say? I hadn't even consulted Ash yet on this matter. You know what? Maybe I do just work, work and work and don't have any fun.

"Yes I will" I replied with a big smile on my face. Wow I really am venturing into the unknown. It felt good. "Great, I'll pick you at seven" He said, still standing close to me. "That will be…great" I responded and slowly moved his arms from either side of me and walked out of the room before he had a chance to do anything else. Boy, I am getting good at this. Internal high five for me! Ok, that's a bit nerdy but whatever.

"How was the tea party with Dr. Westerfield?" I asked Ashley with an innocent look on my face, once we were seated in the car. "Oh it was great! Not. I really want to slap her. She was even so forward to say that I was losing my focus just because I looked happy and seemed as If I was enjoying life. Sue me for being happy" Ashley ranted. "I'm sure she didn't mean to offend you like that. No I take that back, she probably would and she's probably filing a lawsuit as well. Tough luck kiddo" I responded cheerily; I sounds completely different, I bet Ash has noticed by now. Three…two…one and bang! "You sound chipper, who's rocked your boat darling?" I ignored that comment and carried on. "Well If you must know, after you got sent to that witch's office, Zac asked me out and I said yes" I summarised. Ash gets a bit impatient when I start rambling.

"Stop the car" Ashley said calmly. Wait is she actually telling me or is she joking. Is she freaking crazy? "What?" I asked confused. By the time she could respond I actually stopped the car in the driveway anyway because we were home. "Well, it's stopped anyway, although It wasn't as dramatic" I mumbled. I took my stuff out and walked up to the door and unlocked it but Ashley was still sitting in the car, staring into space. Is this shock looked like? I quickly dumped my stuff in the hallway and walked up my car and opened the door. "Helloo, we are home, you can come out you know, you don't need to sit here all night" I said whilst shaking her slightly. Then she came back to reality and got out of the car, thank Goodness! I don't know what would've happened if she stayed like that.

"I can't believe you are going out with Zac Efron. Wow. I never thought in a million years, this would happen" She exclaimed. "So are you implying I would have ended up as an old maid with fifteen cats?" I said, crossing my arms to show my irritation. She just looked at me and in a blink of an eye she was suddenly hugging me…really tightly. "Cant…breathe…too tight!" I wheezed as I tried to get out of her grasp. "Oh sorry, I'M JUST SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" She shouted. I pushed her inside before anyone would come outside and create a scene. Good times.

**This is it for today! Decided to make it longer…and again my timetable is quite restricted as I got exams coming on again. So more revision and less distractions really from now on. I will finish this story eventually. Thanks for reading and reviews will be appreciated. Thank you! **


End file.
